


Our Next Step

by pcrrycox



Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, JTurk, M/M, no one on this show is straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcrrycox/pseuds/pcrrycox
Summary: "He needs me?  Ask him to move in again."Set during 1x01, "My First Day."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I've had this little exchange stuck in my head for a while:
> 
> "Turk, I --"  
> "Dude, I know."
> 
> So naturally, I wrote a fic about it. I've been obsessed with the way JD and Turk interact in the first episode and, had things been different in the show, they could 100% have become the show's Power Couple. To make a long story short, this fic happened because JTurk is very nearly canon (they kiss twice canonically), but I digress. Let me know what you think and, as always, enjoy!

              _He needs me?  Ask him to move in again._

“You know, Turk, the offer still stands if you wanna…”  I was uncertain whether or not he would take the offer, but I had to try again.  We’d lived together since college and now that we were both here, at the same hospital, I couldn’t bear the thought of that part of our lives ending.

              “Dude, I already took the keys out of your bag.”

              I smiled, just barely, but I knew he could tell I was relieved.  He always knew how I was feeling, even if I didn’t tell him.

              He shook the keys in his hand.  “I love you.”

              It was a simple statement, one we’d said to each other countless times over the years.  This time it was meant to reassure me that we would be okay.  He was still my best friend and even though everything around us was changing, _we_ wouldn’t.  Still, my eyes widened at how easily the words had flown off his tongue.  Even my patient sat up and arched his eyebrows. 

              As Turk walked away, a familiar warmth swelled up inside my chest and I couldn’t wait to get home to our new apartment so we could talk about our days together, like we usually did.  The sense of normalcy I felt just thinking about it calmed me and I found my second wind.

              I miraculously survived the rest of my shift – I even managed to intubate a patient with Dr. Cox’s help.  He seemed proud of me! I’d definitely be telling Turk about that.  It was funny, the way I gauged every situation in terms of how Turk would feel about it or what he would say.  I imagined him standing just behind me, looking over my shoulder, and encouraging me, hearing in my head the little comments he would make about each patient.

              I smiled to myself as I slung my backpack over my shoulder and walked out into the parking lot, leaving the still-bustling hospital behind me for the night.  I knew it would still be there when I got home, in the back of my mind, but now that I was out, Turk’s face swam in my head instead, at the forefront of my thoughts.  Suddenly, it seemed so silly that I had been worrying whether or not he’d live with me here.  There should never have been a doubt in my mind that Turk would be the person I was going to come home to every night.  Somehow, I knew he felt the same about me, regardless of whether he was apt to say it out loud like I was.

              “Lucy, I’m home!” I called as soon as I opened the front door to our small apartment.  He was sitting on the couch with the TV on, playing reruns of _Sanford and Son._ He looked over his shoulder and grinned when he saw me.  That smile was reserved especially for me.  And brinner.  But mostly me.

              “Hey, man,” he said warmly, patting the couch cushion next to him.  I shrugged off my backpack, letting it fall to the floor with no regard for keeping things organized, and flopped down onto the couch, exhausted.  “How was the rest of your shift?”

              “I intubated a patient,” I said proudly, unable to keep a smile off my face.  “I can actually touch people now.”

              Turk chuckled and put an arm around my shoulders.  “That’s awesome,” he said, his tone pure and genuine, like always.  He really was happy for me.  “Did Dr. Cox give you any more trouble?”

              “Surprisingly, no,” I answered, settling into the couch, pleased with the arm around me.  Turk was always so nice and warm; comforting.  “He actually called me _doctor._ That nurse Carla even let me celebrate.”

              Turk smiled fondly even as he glanced back at the TV.  “Sounds like you had a good day,” he said, his hand rubbing softly at my upper arm. 

              “Yeah, it definitely got better,” I confirmed.  “Missed you, though.”

              Turk snorted.  “Sure you did.”

              “No, really,” I insisted, sitting up a little.  “It’s not the same without you.”

              Turk looked back at me, his expression suddenly unreadable.  “Well, I’m surgery,” he said slowly.  “You’re medical.  It’s not like we can work together all the time.  But we’ll still see each other.  We can have lunch together and, I mean, we’re _living_ together.”

              I nodded.  “No, I know that.  It’s just… You know I like being with you.”  I wondered suddenly if I was making Turk uncomfortable with what I was saying, but I couldn’t seem to stop myself.  “When I thought you might not move in…”

              “Look, I’m gonna stop you right there,” Turk said, his smile slowly returning.  “I was always gonna move in.  You’re my best friend, JD.”

              “And you’re mine,” I said, my voice suddenly quiet as my eyes flickered back and forth between Turk’s eyes and his full lips. 

              I could tell Turk saw what my eyes were fixated on, but he didn’t pull away.  Instead – and to my surprise – he took my face in both his hands and kissed me deeply.  His lips captured mine in a way that made me melt into him.  He was so strong and capable and for the first time since I’d met him, I realized that this was what I had wanted all along.  I wanted _him,_ exactly like this.  It seemed insane that we were just getting around to it now, but it also seemed _perfect._ I kissed him back eagerly, my arms quickly wrapping around his waist and holding him close.  It wasn’t close enough.

              Several minutes later, we broke apart a few inches, panting.  I took the opportunity to speak rather than catch my breath.  With my lips just barely brushing against him and my eyes closed, I whispered, “Turk, I –” but he quickly cut me off with another kiss.

              “Dude, I know,” he murmured, running his fingers through my hair. 

              I smiled and kissed him again as I ran a hand down his chest, appreciating the understated but still-present muscles under his shirt.  Of course he knew I loved him.  I think we’d both always known, if not in this way.  It was like home, being with Turk.  We were already so close; we practically knew everything about each other.  There would be no awkward getting-to-know-each-other phase.  We could just… _start._ It was the most perfect, most _obvious_ next step for us.  And I would enjoy every minute of it.

              We kissed for a long time after that – I wasn’t sure how long – but when we finally pulled back and looked into each other’s eyes, I couldn’t get my shirt off fast enough, even with Turk’s hands helping me, brushing against mine as we laughed breathlessly when my arm got stuck.  Soon enough, though, my shirt was flung to the floor and I threw my leg over Turk’s lap, straddling him.  He let out a breath that I interpreted as appreciative and his lips were instantly on my neck, kissing and sucking.  My arms circled around his neck as I rolled my hips against him, my breathing ragged now.  I was certain I had never been more turned on in my life, and judging by the feeling of Turk pressing his hips back up against mine, he felt the same.

              I decided I was done waiting and my hands flew down to pull Turk’s shirt up and off.  The whole process went much more smoothly than with my shirt and we both laughed a little more before our lips met again.  I ran my hands over Turk’s upper body, exploring, feeling.  He radiated heat and every little touch of my fingertips against his skin felt like fire.  I kissed along his jawline, pleased with myself when he sighed contentedly.  His hands had since moved down to my waist, guiding the movement of my hips.  We rocked against each other, with him still in his jeans and me in my scrub bottoms.  Truthfully, I could have stayed like this forever, but I definitely didn’t mind when Turk moved his hands to the front of my pants, deftly loosening the string that kept them around my waist.

              Our lips were still moving against each other’s and I whimpered into Turk’s mouth when he started rubbing the palm of his hand against me.  “Turk,” I gasped, resting my forehead against his.

              “Yeah?” he asked breathlessly, looking like he might bust out of his jeans at any moment.

              “If you’re gonna touch me,” I managed, still panting, “do it right.”

              That got him to smile and I took the opportunity to move off of him for the time being.  I stood and unceremoniously pushed my bottoms down, stepping out of them.  He froze apart from his eyes, which raked over my body.  I blushed at the awe in his expression, considering no one in their right mind had ever looked at me like that.  “Staring isn’t polite,” I said quietly, a soft smile on my lips. 

              He blinked and looked back up at me, nodding.  “Right, yeah,” he said quickly.  He stood and unbuttoned his jeans, dropping them to the floor.  “I’m gonna go get a condom.”

              “Safe sex,” I said in agreement, and as I watched him go, I wrapped a hand around myself, though I seriously doubted I wouldn’t stay hard.  I had always appreciated Turk’s looks, and there had been a couple sex dreams, but they were mostly back when we’d first met and I was a stereotypical teenage boy with out-of-control hormones.

              My eyes were closed when Turk came back into the living room, and the crinkling of the condom wrapper jolted me out of my daydreaming.  He still had that same expression of wonder on his face, and I wasn’t sure I’d ever get tired of seeing it.  He shoved down his boxers and tore open the wrapper, leaving me with my mouth watering. 

              “Dude,” I breathed, watching him roll the condom on.  “You’re huge.”

              He chuckled.  “Think you can handle it?” he challenged, gesturing for me to sit back down on his lap.

              “Clearly you haven’t seen my collection of toys,” I shot back as I straddled him.  I laughed when his eyebrows shot up. 

              “You mean, like, _sex_ toys?” he asked in a tone I figured was shock.

              “Yeah, like sex toys,” I said, amused, even as I started grinding against him once more.  “I can show you some time.”

              “ _Nice,_ ” he said appreciatively as he ran his hands over my ass.  “Very nice.”

              We were quiet for a few moments as we kissed again, Turk’s tongue brushing against mine.  “I’m ready,” I finally whispered, my arms around his neck again.  I trusted him implicitly, secure in the knowledge that I now had everything I’d ever wanted.

              He very slowly and gently guided himself into me, though I still sucked in a sharp breath.  He was bigger than what I was used to, but in all the right ways.  He filled me completely, and my mouth dropped open against his, our foreheads touching, as I took deep, quick breaths that just bordered on moans.  For his part, Turk was slowly rolling his hips up into me, making sure I was comfortable.  His grip on my waist was bruising and I could tell he was straining to stay so controlled.

              “Give it to me,” I whispered, my eyes still closed as I started rocking back against him.  “Come on, I can take it.”

              He groaned and gripped me even tighter as he immediately set a much faster, harder pace.  I cried out in pleasure and surprise, not having expected him to be that rough.  It wasn’t unwelcome, though.  I wanted him to take me, to make me his in every sense of the word.  I settled for alternating between kissing his lips and his neck, letting out frequent moans as I stroked myself in time with the pace he’d set.

              I was surprised at how long he was able to keep his rhythm up; clearly, he’d built up stamina somewhere along the line.  It was all I could to do hold onto him, as I gave up on moving my hips in the same rhythm when my thighs started to ache.  Even my arm had started to show signs of fatigue, but I could feel myself getting close.  I was sure Turk could tell, too, given the increased frequency and volume of my moans.

              “Turk,” I choked out between whimpers.  “I’m so close.”

              “I know,” he gasped.  “Look at me, baby.  I’m right here with you.”

              The unexpected use of the pet-name made my eyes pop open wide and I moaned desperately.  Turk had moved a hand into my hair, pulling just enough for it to feel really, _really_ good.  My eyes locked onto his and I let go, coming harder than I ever had if memory served.  I could feel him inside me, doing the same, and managed to whisper my name against my lips before he let out a loud groan.  It was the single hottest thing I’d ever heard, which I somehow registered even as I slumped in his arms after we’d both finished.

              We both held onto each other for a few minutes, just catching our breath.  Neither of us needed to say anything; the silence was a comfortable one.  There was no regret, no panic.  Just us.  We stayed that way until our breathing returned to normal and Turk pressed his lips to my neck.

              “I love you,” he said, his voice barely more than a whisper.

              I smiled, my eyes closed.  “I love you,” I echoed.  I knew that I always would.


End file.
